Second Chances
by Imperfect Being
Summary: An AU about the Christmas episode in season 3. Shandy


**•** **This is for Catriona on FB. She asked if I could write about the Christmas gift Andy gave her.**

 **I don't own these people I just enjoy writing about them.**

 **I WRITE MY STORIES ON MY PHONE. So all mistakes are my own. Enjoy and leave feedback would be appreciated! Thank you**..•

As they stood together watching their mother talking and smiling with Andy in front of the Christmas Village. As she placed her hand on his upper arm, while laughing. He placed his hand on her elbow. Both laughing at something he said. Both eyes just radiating affection towards one another, both oblivious to the others in the room.

Ricky nudged Emily's shoulder and they looked at each other then looked at Rusty. "So Rusty what's new with mom and Andy any progress in their non-dates?" As Ricky continued to look at them while their mother had a huge grin on her face. It's been a long time since he's seen that smile. He missed it and was grateful Andy brought that out of her again. She deserves to be happy, but most importantly loved.

"Oh, well you know they still go out a lot on their non-dates, she's...well I believe she's scared to open up fully to Andy, you know Jack did a number on her." Rusty said as he shrugged his shoulders watching his mother and Andy interact with one another.

Emily hummed watching them. "Yeah, dad did. He hurt her so many times. I wish she would just let Andy in. He's sweet and very good looking." Ricky and Rusty looked at her as they raised their eyebrows at her. "What?! He's handsome for a man his age and look, they look amazing together. Plus I haven't seen mom smile like that since my ballet and Ricky graduating college and opening his own business."

As they watched their mother through the glass Emily grabbed both of her brothers arms, "Listen it's up to us to get mom to open up her heart to the idea of loving again." Both puzzled and just stared at her like she's gone crazy.

"And how do we do that big sister?" They both asked in unison. Emily had a huge grin on her face and dragged her brothers out of the room away from the party. Walking down to their moms office, Emily pulled out mistletoe and climbed onto her mother's desk and placed it above the chairs in front of her desk.

"Wait why do you have mistletoe in your purse?" Asked Rusty raising one eyebrow at her.

"Yeah Emily that's little weird and really creepy, why do you mistletoe in your purse?" Ricky looking at his sister like she grew a third head, then looked at Rusty.

"Watch and learn little brothers this has to work. So we get mom and Andy in here they look up hopefully they kiss and bam fireworks. They will have to talk about their feelings, well more like mom does." She squealed and hugged her brothers.

"What if this doesn't work?" Said Rusty.

"Then there's plan B, we lock them in a room together until she confesses her feelings towards Andy." Emily put her hands together and smiled wickedly at her little bothers. They both just stared at her.

"Well let's get back to the party before she comes looking for us." Rusty said as he began walking towards the door. They nodded and heading back to the party.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes. Rusty, Ricky, and Emily were the last ones to leave besides Andy. They gave their mother a hug and kiss and said they'll met her at home since they were tired and Sharon had a to go through some more paperwork before calling it a night.

As Andy walked Sharon back to her office to keep her company. She kept glancing over at the angel and at Andy, smiling at how far they have come, and how her heart would skip a beat when he would call her name and place his hand on her lower back as they walked on their non dates. Maybe it's time she herself be loved, yes she was afraid but it's Andy, her best friend and he's been there since Rusty came into their lives. As she filled out the teams paperwork she thought tonight I'll tell him how I truly feel.

He sat in front of her desk while his fingers tapped on his knees, staring at the gift he gave her a few hours ago. The smile that angel brought to her face and the sparkles that shined in her eyes, meant everything to him. At that moment he wanted to pull her close and kiss her, but she wasn't ready. Sharon looked through and finished sighing, finally after 20 minutes she was done. Andy the gentlemen he is helped her put on her jacket. Removing her hair out of the inside of her jacket slightly touching her neck sending shivers down her spine. Turning around slightly flushed she thanked him. He gave her that signature grin and mouthed you're welcome.

Andy saw Sharon's facial expressions change to a surprise when she looked towards the ceiling. He looked up and saw the mistletoe above theirs heads. She glanced at him. His dropped his hand from her arm and placed it in his pants pocket. She watched him while her own hands moved into her pockets. Nervously he ran his other hand into hair and rubbed his neck, clearing his throat. "Listen uh...uh I...Sharon...we um we don't..ugh you know...we don't have to kiss." He says hesitantly and his eyes darted down to the floor.

Andy being nervous made her smile. "So you don't want to kiss me Andy?" Sharon lend back against her desk, folder her arms across her chest with a smirk on her face. Andy's head shot straight up and looked into emerald green eyes. "I didn't...I didn't say that, I...I do want to, well you know kiss you. I just don't want you to feel pressured." He pointed to the mistletoe.

She moved forward and placed her hands on his chest looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "So you do want to kiss me, Andy?" She asked in a seductive tone, running her fingers over his chest and wrapped her fingers around his suspenders and pulled him towards her. His eyes darkened with desire, removing his hands from his pockets to around her waist. He mouth hovered over hers. "Yes Sharon I do, very much want to kiss you." He closed the remaining distance between them as his mouth descended onto hers.

Andy lifted Sharon on her desk and moved his hands up to her face, running his thumb along her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck. Her head fell back and hummed as Andy placed small kisses down her neck, she pulled him closer as her hands went to his waist and the other in the back of his neck playing with his salt and pepper hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand moved to her hair as kissed her mouth again. He deepened the kiss as their tongues meet head on as they both moaned.

God this man was a terrific kisser, the way his hand massaged my scalp, the feel of his warm body pressed against mine. Sending heat throughout my body driving me crazy, making my center so moist. I brought one of my hands to the front of his pants where I felt his hard shaft greeting my awaiting palm as I ran my hand over it. I swallowed his groan into my mouth making me smile into our passionate kiss. I was about to unbuckle his belt when I felt his hands cover mine and move them away, as his lips left mine. "What are you doing Sharon?" He was breathing heavy and stared into her jaded eyes.

She looked into chocolate brown eyes and swallowed hard. "I don't just want to be friends anymore. I want to be more, don't you want me Andy?" His hold on her hands tightened at her confession of wanting to be more.

"Are you sure about this Sharon? There is no going back, I've wanted you for a long time now." He let go of her hands and cupped her face. "I haven't felt this way in very long time Sharon."

Sharon brought her hands to his face and looked into eyes. "Andy I thought I would never feel this way again, you broken down my walls and showed me how to feel again."

She smiled and pulled him closer as their lips met in a slow passionate kiss.

After a few minutes they rested their foreheads against each other catching their breaths. Both smiling, his hands in her hair, and hers around his waist. "Sharon will you go out with me tomorrow?"

She placed a kiss on his lips, pulled away with a smile. "I would love that Andrew, our first official date." He smiled at the excitement that shined in her eyes.

"Yes our first official date, wear something casual, oh wear flats." As he kissed her lips one last time and helped her off her desk. Letting go of her and grabbing her purse. "You ready?" Nodding her head yes, she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers smiling at one another walking towards the elevator.

He walked her towards her car and opened her door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow say around 12:30?"

"Yes I am looking forward to our first date." Giving him one last kiss. "Good night Andy, thank you again for my angel, she's beautiful."

"You're welcome, but she's not as beautiful as you, Sharon." Grinning as he made her blush.

She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes. "Andy you are so cheesy, I'm already your girl. You don't need to use those lines on me."

He took ahold of her hand and pulled her closer. "It's not a line Sharon, when it's the truth." He smiled, "Wait, did you just say you're my girl?" Winking at her and brought her lips to his in a kiss.

Humming into the heated kiss she pushed him away grinning at him. "You are horrible, go home Andy."

"That's what you love about me, well good night My Girl, call me when you get home." He helped her get into her car closed her door. She rolled down her window looking up at him. "Yes, that's what I do love about you Andrew." As she pulled out and winked at him.

He just froze in place with his mouth open. Did she just say she loved me? My heart was beating a mile a minute, I had to rub my ear just to calm down. Damn this women will be the death me.

As she entered her condo her kids were talking in the living room about something when they stopped and watched Sharon go into the kitchen. She was humming and had a smiled plastered on her face. Emily nudged her brothers whispering I told you it would work. Emily got up and walked towards her mother. "So how was work after we left?"

"It was all paperwork, finally glad this case is over and I can spend time with my children." Keeping her eye on Emily.

"So anything else exciting happen?" Emily asked with her brows raised.

Sharon hummed. "Well something else did happen, I kissed a certain lieutenant. Um someone placed mistletoe in my office."

The boys chuckled and Emily turned around and threw a glared at them. "Oh, really? So was he a good kisser?"

Sharon blushed, "Emily!"

"Oh come on mom, he's handsome, funny, he great with kids, you go out to dinner and stuff, and did I mention he's always checking you out."

"Emily Raydor we are not talking about this." Getting flustered she walked towards her room.

"Mom! Please" Emily yelled

"Yeah mom you deserve to be happy. Dad was a letdown, so why don't you let Andy in and make you happy. We see the way you two look at each other." Ricky said as he stood next to Emily in the hallway.

"We already know you two are great with each other." Rusty chimed in behind his older siblings.

Sharon smiled as her children would be okay with her moving on, specially with someone who was like their father but took a different path to better himself and repair his relationship with his children. "Well if you must know we are in fact having our first official date tomorrow."

"About time." Rusty and Ricky says together. Emily squealed and rushed over to hug her mother. "Oh

My god mom! Really? Oh this is so exciting! Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear?" Still hugging her mother.

Sharon hugged her daughter tighter smiling. "He's picking me up at 12:30, not sure where we are going, he asked me to wear casual clothes and wear flats."

Emily let go of her mother and had the biggest smile on her face. "Well mom it's seems you have a busy day tomorrow so take a shower and go to bed!" As Emily turns mother around and pushes her towards her bedroom.

Sharon turned around facing her daughter. "Emily Raydor you need to calm down, I know what I need to do, thank you. So on that note good night children. Oh and thank you for that push." As she cupped Emily's chin and winked at her boys. She turned around and went into bedroom.

"See I knew she would know the whole time!" Rusty said as both his brother and sister rolled their eyes.

"At least my plan worked little brother, finally mom can truly be happy. I've missed seeing her laugh and smile like she does around Andy."

"Yes I agree, he's a great guy for mom. Well it's late and I'm tired from all this Santa business and running around and cooking for the Christmas Party." Ricky puts his arms around their shoulders.

They all agreed and turned everything off.

Sharon took off her clothes and went to bathroom to started a bath. She put in her favorite cherry almond bath salt. She grabbed her phone and dialed Andy's number. Listening to it ring she entered the bathtub leaning her head back and enjoying the heat sooth her aching muscles. "Hello My Girl, I see you made it home?" Andy asked as he smiled into the phone.

Giggling, "Yes my sweet Andy I did. And I was bombarded by my children asking questions about us." As she splashed around in the tub.

"What was that noise, and what do you mean asking questions about us?" Andy leaned forward in his chair.

Laughing she rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know I'm taking a bath." She heard him groan and smiled at his reaction to her response. "They asked if I kissed you and if we were dating."

Leaning back into his chair. "Why do you torture me about being naked in your bathtub, now I won't be able to sleep at all tonight." He groaned and rubbed his face. "So uh what did you tell your kids?"

Humming and moving her body down farther into the tub. "I told them that we kissed and they said about time and told them about our date tomorrow."

He chuckled. "So they are all okay about us, I mean me dating their mother? I mean we know Rusty is okay with it." He swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, they are all fine about it. Actually Emily squealed and hugged me while my boys said finally." Draining the water and getting out of the tub.

"What are you doing now Sharon?"

Wrapped the towel around her body. "Standing naked in my bathroom talking to you Andrew." Making sure to say his name seductively.

Groaning. "You're killing here!"

"Don't die on me yet, we haven't even gone in a real date yet."

"God women! I'm going to bed before I die from a heart attack. Good night My Sweet Seductive Girl."

She blushed and hummed. "Good night Andrew I look forward to our date tomorrow."

"Me too, night Sharon. Sweet dreams Beautiful."

Sharon was finishing tying her sneakers when she heard the knock on her door. Getting off the couch she opened her door to a smiling Andy. He was wearing dark denim jeans with his favorite dodgers t-shirt and white sneakers.

In his hand he had a blue orchid plant that he handed her and have her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey sorry I am early."

"Thank you Andy, these are lovely and one of my favorite flowers. That's okay you're early, actually I am ready to go." Placing her plant on the kitchen table, walking back towards him and grabbed her purse. Locking her door she reached out for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

As he pulled into Angeles National Forest, Sharon turned towards him with smiled a huge smile on her face and tightened her grip on his hand. "Oh Andy I haven't been here in years."

He grinned and placed a kiss on her hand. "Yeah, well I figured we do some hiking while sightseeing, and have a little picnic too."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" As she pulled him close for a kiss and got out if the car. He grinned at her enthusiasm, she was full of surprises. As he popped open the truck to get his backpack. Sharon stepped in front of him and help tighten the straps and bucket the front clips for him. They smiled at each other, taking her hand he lead the way.

After two hours they found the perfect spot under a oak tree to have their picnic. Opening his pack Sharon came by and took the blanket from him and opened it up, while he took out the containers of food out. Once they were situated and seating next to other, he handed her a turkey sandwich and a bottom of water, while he a salad. When they were done eating they just sat their staring at the horizon looking over the busy LA city.

He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She looked over at him and smiled. She moved her face closer to his, she closed her eyes as their lips met and ran her hand into his hair, deepening the kiss both moaning at how soft their lips felt against one another. He opened his mouth and Sharon placed her tongue into his mouth as their tongues danced. He wrapped his arms around get back and into her hair.

She pushed his back onto the tree while she straddled his body kissing him feverishly. He groaned as she straddled his hips and kissed him deeply. His hands tightened around her body pulling her more into him, as her hands were busy in his hair. As their kiss heated up their souls needed the feeling of having skin on skin contact and to final be one with each other sexually. He put all of his strength to pull away from her passionate kiss, he held her face and kissed her everywhere. Breathing heavy looked into hooded green eyes. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

Blushing she schooler head and kissed him one last time.

They threw everything back in his pack without a care. Heading back to the car, stopping every few feet to kiss each other and pumping into trees and rocks running their hands over their bodies. God she hasn't felt like this in a long time the want to have a man so deep inside her, to consume her mind, body, and soul. She wanted him badly, so she showed him in her kisses and touched grinning when he moaned into her mouth. She was enjoying what she does to him. Jack was so wrong, I'm not cold. I'm a flame burning bright, for this man who has taken down my walls and showed me again what's it's like to feel and to be consumed by his love. I can't wait to show him how much he means to me.

He was getting lost in her, her passion making him losing what little control he had left. How he loved this women, the way she kissed him, her hands roaming all over my body, her moaning his name as he pushed her back into her car kissing her hard. Her hair felt like silk between his fingers. They both groaned as he pulled away and brought her face onto his chest.

"Get in the car Sharon." Trying to catch his breath in between words, to gain some control back. She smiled and got into her car. As they drove to his place they held hands both smirking at each other.

He pulled into driveway he got out and opened her door his arm around her. Once he opened the door she pushed him against wall both moaning. His hands on her face and one slid back into hair pulling her close and deepening the kiss. Both kicking off theirs sneakers. Hands roaming bodies unbuttoning pants and taking off each other's shirts. He groaned when he opened his eyes and saw her wearing a lavender lace bra and panties. "You are so beautiful Sharon, her over here." As he pulled her to him and kissed her, his hand roaming to her lace clad butt pulling her center on his bulge. Both swallowing each other's names as they kissed.

He lifted her up in his arms carrying her towards his bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist shivering when she felt his cock poke her wet laced center. Thrusting her hips onto him he groaned and placed her on his bed trailing wet kisses down her body. He blew his hot breath on her nipple making her shiver, then he place his mouth over hard nipple she gasped and brought her hands into hair. "Oh Andy." Escaped her lips. His other hand pinching her nipple he switched every two minutes going to one breast to another. He was enjoying her moaning his name and her nail digging into his scalp.

His mouth traveled south as his fingers laced around her lace panties he glanced into hooded eyes she nodded for him to continue his exploration of her body. He slowly removed her panties and licked his was back up her center. Her legs shaking at this wonderful feeling he was creating with his mouth. He spread her legs and licked her hot center, she pulled he hips up and moaned. He smile as he licked her again, he placed his hand on her pelvis to hold it still as his tongue worked her clit. God she tasted like sweet honeydew on a hot summer day. As his tongue went deeper into she moaned and dug her fingernails deeper into his scalp he moaned in pleasure as she was getting wetter around his face. He placed one finger then another pulling in and out of hot wet center. His tongue working it's own magic on her clit her walls tightening on his fingers her breathing get shallower. She moaned and became quite then her thighs shook as I did one more deep lick and sucked her clit hard she came hard and screamed my name. Her screaming my name made my hard cock drip with cum.

As he continued to suck the remaining juices he slowly kissed his way back up her. She pulled his face to hers and kissed me hard. She groaned as she tasted herself in their kiss.

She smiled wickedly and rolled them over so she was on top of him. Reaching back she undid her bra and slid it off her shoulders. Smirking down at him she lowered her head and kissed him hard. Traveling down his body she groaned as she saw the size of his cock. Licking her lips she grabbed a hold of his shaft and licked him from his balls to his head placed a kiss on his tip. Then engulfed his hard cock into her hot moist mouth. Taking him deep into her throat causing his to moan "oh fuck, god". She twirled her tongue around his cock as she went up and down she cupped his right balls and massaged them. She felt him getting close, she took him deep into her throat one last time as she hummed. The vibration in her throat driving him insane.

He pulled her up and turned then over again and kissed her hard. "God damn it, Sharon you're fucking goddess. I love you." Moaning into the kiss.

Grinning up at him she touched his face. "I love you too Andy." Her green eyes sparkled into his chocolate brown eyes. He placed his cock in front of her wet

center, he rubbed it up and down and he slowly entered her both gasping at how tight she was and how big his cock was. Looking deeply into her eyes as he thrusted into over and over again. She saw the love that he was showing, she smiled at the feeling of coming undone by this man she loved so much.

He kissed her chanting how much he loved her and how good she felt. She moaned his name as she was getting closer digging her nails into his back. He looked passionately into her eyes as they both came together. Both moaning each other's names. Breathing hard he rolled them over and brought her next to him. He kissed her head and ran his hands down her back and up to travel down her arm to her fingers as they intertwined. Both humming, smiling at each other both enjoying their blissful state, their eyes drifting close.

In a sleepy voice. "I love you Sharon."

Humming and placed a kiss on his chest. "I love you too Andy."


End file.
